<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nur sechs Sätze by EllieStormfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060831">Nur sechs Sätze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound'>EllieStormfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellies deutsche Fanfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deutsch | German, Ficlet, Fluff, Geralt von Riva - Freeform, Gersporn, M/M, Rittersporn - Freeform, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Sprötze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rittersporns ruhige Gedanken eines warmen Tag in nur sechs (zugegebenermaßen sehr langen) Sätzen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellies deutsche Fanfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nur sechs Sätze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dies ist die deutsche Übersetzung von meiner englischsprachigen Geschichte <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770633">Six sentences</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An einigen Tagen ist es einfacher seinen Hexer zu begleiten, aber selbst an Tagen an denen die Füße schmerzen und die Sonne auf den Rücken brennt, ist es für Rittersporn nie wirklich schwer Geralt und Sprötze zu folgen.</p><p>Er hinkt ein bisschen hinterher und die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen seiner Beine, die rhythmischen Geräusche von Sprötzes Hufen auf dem trockenen Waldboden und die warme Luft laden ihn dazu ein seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.</p><p>Er summt leise und beobachtet den Rücken seines Hexers, ein mittlerweile so vertrauter Anblick wie seine eigene Hand, und lächelt bei diesem Gedanken.</p><p>Rittersporns Lieder über Geralt von Riva, dem Weißen Wolf, erzählen von seinen epischen Kämpfen mit Königywyverns und Kikimoren, aber Rittersporn hätte einhundert Balladen und mehr über ihre ruhigen Wandertage schreiben können. </p><p>Aber diese Momente sind nur für sie, nicht für den Rest der Welt, so dass sie keinen Weg in seine Lieder finden, sondern er sie fest in seinen Erinnerungen verankert und sie in seinem Herzen ein Zuhause finden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Ich freue mich immer über Kudos und Kommentare!<br/>Hier ist mein Tumblr <a href="https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/">EllieStormfound</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>